


Art: Into each life some rain must fall

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Character Death, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fanart, HP Drizzle Fest 2014, M/M, Multi, Rain, Romance, Tragic Romance, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people feel the rain. Others just get wet. -Bob Marley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Into each life some rain must fall

**Author's Note:**

> Couples in order: Ginny/Blaise, Pansy/Neville, Hermione/Ron, Draco/Harry. 
> 
> Prompt submitted by JosephineStone:
> 
> I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain.   
> What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again.  
>  I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above.   
> The sun's in my heart, I'm ready for love.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/101591/101591_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/101877/101877_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/101986/101986_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/102162/102162_original.jpg)


End file.
